Something special between you and me
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Una raccolta di one-shots che riguardano in particolare Jane e Lisbon... con riferimenti alla mia personale versione degli eventi, come narrata negli altri miei racconti
1. I need you

**I need you**

Jane si spostò leggermente sul divano, inclinando la testa da un lato per osservare meglio Lisbon – i capelli che le coprivano parzialmente il viso, mentre era assorta nella lettura del fascicolo relativo all'ultimo caso.

Sorrise. Vederla così rilassata in sua presenza era una novità che ancora adesso non mancava di stupirlo piacevolmente. Fino a neppure troppo tempo prima era sufficiente che lui si affacciasse nel suo ufficio perché lei si mettesse immediatamente sulla difensiva. Anche a ragion veduta, a volte – doveva ammetterlo.

Aveva sempre trovato particolarmente divertente far perdere le staffe a Lisbon, soprattutto nei primi tempi. Aveva passato ore a stuzzicarla, con il solo scopo di vedere sul suo viso quello sguardo esasperato che negli anni aveva imparato a conoscere così bene.

Poi, ad un certo punto, si era reso conto di preferire i rari momenti in cui riusciva a farla sorridere. Momenti preziosi, che custodiva con cura nella memoria.

E così, quasi senza accorgersene, si erano trovati legati da una curiosa, precaria forma di amicizia – che tuttavia era sopravvissuta anche ai momenti più difficili.

Perché Lisbon era l'unica persona di cui si fidasse veramente – l'unica a cui tenesse sul serio, sia pure a modo suo. E Lisbon a sua volta non poteva fare a meno di proteggerlo – perfino quando avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni per agire diversamente.

Entrambi feriti dalla vita, potevano scorgere con maggior chiarezza le fragilità l'uno dell'altra. E comprenderle.

Le cose erano leggermente cambiate dopo l'arresto di John il Rosso. Jane si era come ritirato in sé stesso – una sorta di meccanismo di autodifesa, per impedire che il peso di tutti quegli anni gli rovinasse addosso di colpo, rischiando di travolgerlo.

E Lisbon… Lisbon si era presa cura di lui, semplicemente. Era stata al suo fianco – una presenza discreta e confortante – senza mai oltrepassare la soglia. Come avrebbe potuto fare una sorella. Di questo le era segretamente grato.

Ironia della sorte, lui che aveva il dono di intuire i pensieri e i sentimenti più riposti delle persone che gli stavano di fronte, non era stato capace di riconoscere la vera natura di ciò che provava per lei. O forse, inconsciamente, si era rifiutato di farlo. Perché questo avrebbe significato mettersi di nuovo nella condizione di avere qualcosa da perdere. Cosa che si era ripromesso di non fare mai più – dopo quanto era accaduto alla sua famiglia.

Era stato solo quando aveva davvero rischiato di perderla che si era ritrovato a dover affrontare la verità. In una frazione di secondo – mentre Lisbon crollava tra le sue braccia, colpita da un proiettile destinato a lui – aveva capito.

Aveva bisogno di lei. Più di ogni altra cosa.

Inutile cercare di negarlo.

In quel momento si era trovato ad aggrapparsi ad un unico pensiero incoerente: _Ti prego, fa' che si salvi. Per favore. _

Questo era quanto di più vicino ad una preghiera gli fosse mai capitato di formulare nella sua intera esistenza. Inaspettatamente, era stato esaudito.

Ed aveva scoperto qualcosa di ancora più incredibile. Anche Lisbon aveva bisogno di lui.

D'impulso si alzò, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e posando gentilmente una mano sulla spalla di Lisbon – accarezzandola piano con le dita.

"Ti andrebbe un caffè?"

Lei sorrise al tono affettuoso con cui Jane aveva parlato. Si scostò i capelli dal viso per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Mi hai letto nel pensiero".

Jane scosse il capo, e replicò con una sfumatura di divertimento: "Non che fosse particolarmente difficile".

"No", ammise lei.

La sua mano cercò quella di Jane, intrecciando brevemente le dita tra le sue.

"Vado a prepararti il caffè", sussurrò lui.

"Grazie".


	2. Almost unreal

**Almost unreal**

Raggomitolata sul divano, Teresa Lisbon osservava Jane che si affaccendava nel suo appartamento – considerando come tutto questo le sembrasse perfettamente naturale.

Si sentiva pericolosamente prossima a scivolare nel sonno – in parte per la stanchezza che aveva accumulato durante l'intera settimana, in parte per l'ottima cena che Jane le aveva preparato.

Stringendosi le ginocchia contro il petto, si lasciò sfuggire quella domanda.

"Perché proprio io?"

Jane abbandonò lo strofinaccio con cui stava asciugando i piatti e andò a sedersi accanto a lei sul divano. Non aveva bisogno di chiederle spiegazioni. Sapeva che prima o poi glielo avrebbe domandato.

Stese una mano verso il suo viso, accarezzandole leggermente la guancia con la punta delle dita.

"Perché tu sei la mia _piccola Lisbon_", sussurrò prima di chinarsi a sfiorarle la fronte con un bacio.

Lisbon considerò per un istante se protestare per il soprannome, quindi decise che non aveva alcuna intenzione di rovinare quel momento. Cercò gli occhi di Jane, attendendo che lui proseguisse.

Lui le rivolse quello sguardo particolare che riservava solo a lei – così intenso, e al tempo stesso infinitamente gentile.

"Tu sei l'unica persona che è sempre rimasta al mio fianco, qualunque cosa accadesse. L'unica che si è fidata di me anche quando non aveva alcuna ragione per farlo. L'unica che ha continuato a lottare quando ormai io stesso avevo rinunciato".

Intrecciò le dita tra le sue, portandosele alle labbra.

"Tu sei stata la mia ancora di salvezza. La ragione per cui ho deciso di andare avanti, nonostante tutto".

Lisbon si strinse a lui, strofinandogli il viso contro alla camicia. Jane tacque per qualche minuto, giocherellando con una ciocca dei suoi capelli scuri.

"E tu?"

Lei alzò la testa, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto.

"Forse ho un debole per gli uomini che indossano giacca e gilet", scherzò.

Jane rise – un lampo di malizia negli occhi azzurri.

"O forse non sai resistere alla sfida di affrontare un caso disperato".

"Potrebbe essere", mormorò lei, inclinando la testa per posargli un bacio sulle labbra.


	3. The miracle of love

**The miracle of love **

Si svegliò di soprassalto, il respiro affannoso e la fronte madida di sudore. La sua mente impiegò qualche secondo per registrare la presenza ormai familiare di Teresa, che dormiva tranquillamente raggomitolata contro il suo fianco.

Dunque era stato solo un sogno. Un sogno orribile, ma pur sempre non reale.

Respirò profondamente, cercando di calmarsi. Decise che ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno in quel momento era un bicchiere d'acqua fresca, e – facendo attenzione a non svegliare Teresa – si diresse verso la cucina.

Bevve lentamente, lottando contro il nodo che ancora gli serrava la gola. Quindi si arrese, appoggiando il bicchiere con mano tremante e abbandonandosi finalmente al pianto.

Si lasciò cadere su una sedia, il petto scosso dai singhiozzi. Per anni aveva sognato soltanto di Angela e Charlotte. Di ciò che John il Rosso aveva fatto loro – a causa della sua maledetta arroganza e stupidità. Ma ora… ora i suoi incubi riguardavano Teresa. E quello che avrebbe potuto accaderle per colpa sua.

In un modo o nell'altro aveva sempre finito per distruggere tutto ciò che toccava. Ciò a cui teneva maggiormente. Non poteva permettere che questo si ripetesse anche con Teresa.

Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. Forse non avrebbe dovuto sposarla. Era stato un egoista; aveva pensato solo a sé stesso, alla propria felicità. D'accordo, anche a quella di Teresa – ma non era questo il punto.

"Patrick".

Si voltò di scatto, nascondendo il viso. Non voleva che lei lo vedesse in quello stato – fragile e indifeso come un bambino.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo svegliarti".

Teresa si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Cos'hai?"

"Nulla".

"Non è vero", replicò pazientemente lei. Le sue dita – calde – lo accarezzarono gentilmente alla base del collo, prima di avvolgerlo in un abbraccio.

Jane cedette, premendo il viso contro il morbido tessuto della camicia da notte di Teresa – bagnandolo con le sue lacrime.

"Hai sognato di nuovo tua moglie e tua figlia, non è vero?"

"No. Io…"

Si interruppe, come se solo in quel momento avesse colto appieno le parole che lei aveva appena pronunciato. Teresa lo sentì ridere sommessamente contro il proprio stomaco, e ne fu sorpresa.

"E ora che c'è?"

Avvertendo una nota di perplessità nella sua voce, Jane alzò su di lei uno sguardo che – nonostante gli occhi ancora umidi di lacrime – si sarebbe potuto dire divertito.

"Sei tu mia moglie, Teresa".

Lei tacque, come colta alla sprovvista – e non solo per il suo inaspettato cambiamento di umore. A un mese e mezzo dal loro matrimonio non si era ancora abituata pienamente all'idea di essere davvero la moglie di Patrick Jane. Oh, ma avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per farlo.

Sorrise, chinandosi a posargli un bacio sulla fronte. Lo sentì rilassarsi al contatto con le sue labbra.

"Vieni, torniamo a dormire".


	4. Why worry

**Why worry**

Il monotono ticchettio della pioggia contro i vetri della finestra era l'unico rumore che le teneva compagnia. Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho se n'erano andati presto quella sera. Non avevano nessun caso al momento, solo lavoro d'ufficio e rapporti da compilare.

Alzò uno sguardo furtivo su Jane, sdraiato sul suo divano e chiaramente assorto nei propri pensieri. E lei sapeva perfettamente di quali pensieri si trattasse.

Ogni anno, all'avvicinarsi dell'anniversario della morte di Angela e Charlotte, Jane pareva chiudersi in sé stesso. Si faceva silenzioso – cosa decisamente inusuale per lui – e distratto, come se la sua mente fosse completamente altrove. Teresa aveva sempre preferito non interferire, lasciando che fosse lui a decidere quando «tornare fra noi», come diceva Cho.

Ma stavolta era diverso. Ora che Jane era suo marito, non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi. Avrebbe voluto stringersi a lui, fargli sapere che lei sarebbe sempre stata lì, al suo fianco, per confortarlo ogni volta che ne avesse avuto bisogno. E invece continuava a stringere tra le dita la penna, obbligandosi a riempire un modulo di cui – in quel momento – non le importava assolutamente nulla.

Si sentiva impotente. Impotente e completamente inutile. Ma la cosa che la faceva stare peggio era il senso di colpa.

Quando aveva sposato Jane, aveva messo in conto che lui potesse – in una certa misura – sentirsi in colpa per aver tradito la memoria della moglie e della figlia. Non aveva però tenuto in considerazione il fatto che lei stessa potesse provare qualcosa di analogo.

Dopotutto lei e Jane non si sarebbero mai incontrati se John il Rosso non avesse sterminato la sua famiglia. O, magari, avrebbe potuto imbattersi in lui per caso, mentre passeggiava stringendo sottobraccio Angela e Charlotte – una fra le tante persone felici che ti capita di invidiare per un istante quando le incroci per strada.

E invece…

Si accorse che stava piangendo solo quando una lacrima cadde sul rapporto che stava compilando. Accidenti. Cercò di asciugarla con le dita, finendo per allargare la macchia d'inchiostro che si era creata. Perfetto, ora avrebbe dovuto riscrivere tutto da capo.

"Ehi".

Trasalì bruscamente. Jane si era inginocchiato accanto a lei, e le stava sollevando con delicatezza il mento. Non aveva neppure notato che si fosse mosso dal divano.

"Smettila di farti del male, Teresa".

"Io non…"

"So a cosa stai pensando. Non dire che non è vero, perché te lo si legge in viso. Teresa, quanto è accaduto loro non è colpa tua. Come potrebbe esserlo?"

Tacque per un momento, quindi proseguì dolcemente: "Il mio passato è quello che è, e nessuno può cambiarlo. Ma non devi rimproverarti per avermi regalato la possibilità di ricominciare di nuovo. Insieme a te".

Le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio. "Grazie".

"Per cosa?", domandò lei, incredula.

"Per tutto quanto".


	5. Touch the sky

**Touch the sky**

"Jane, mi stai ascoltando?"

"Mi sembra ovvio".

"Non potresti smettere per un attimo di fare le parole crociate?"

"Per tua informazione non si tratta di parole crociate, ma di un sudoku. Le parole crociate sono fin troppo banali".

Teresa incrociò le braccia e si preparò per una ramanzina – ma Jane fu rapido a prevenirla.

"Hai appena tracciato un resoconto molto accurato del caso. Famiglia ricca, molto influente, da trattare con i guanti. Possibili connessioni con il mondo delle scommesse – corse di cavalli, gioco d'azzardo e quant'altro. Personalmente punterei sulla colpevolezza del socio in affari, anche se ora come ora non ho alcuna prova che possa supportare la mia teoria. È più che altro un'intuizione".

Sostenne lo sguardo di Teresa, che si limitò a scuotere il capo.

"Andiamo, sai benissimo che la mia mente è in grado di seguire più cose contemporaneamente".

"Già. D'altra parte perché dovresti limitarti a due soltanto? La prossima volta che vi aggiornerò su un caso potresti iniziare una partita a scacchi con Cho – naturalmente senza abbandonare il tuo sudoku".

"Non gioco a scacchi con lui", fu la secca replica di Cho. Grace tossì in modo sospetto, come per camuffare una risata.

Sorvolando sulle loro reazioni, Teresa proseguì: "Al lavoro, adesso. Rigsby e Cho, andate a parlare con la famiglia. Van Pelt, voglio che tu faccia una ricerca completa sui movimenti finanziari della vittima. E anche del suo socio", aggiunse lanciando una breve occhiata a Jane.

"E io?", domandò quest'ultimo.

"Quando avrai finito di gingillarti con quegli stupidi giochetti matematici, andremo ad interrogare la fidanzata di Avery. A quanto risulta il suo passato non è senza macchia come vorrebbe far credere".

"Sembra interessante", mormorò Jane, con un tono che mostrava chiaramente come pensasse l'esatto contrario.

Teresa decise di ignorarlo, e si diresse verso la cucina – con l'evidente intenzione di procurarsi una tazza di caffè che la sostenesse durante il viaggio.

Aggiungendo gli ultimi numeri a completare lo schema, Jane sorrise tra sé. Ancora adesso non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicare Teresa. Doveva però ammettere che lei era diventata molto abile nel frustrare ogni suo tentativo.

Si alzò dal divano, dirigendosi a sua volta verso la cucina.

Mentre immergeva una bustina di tè nell'acqua bollente, si soffermò a considerare i gesti rapidi e sicuri con cui Teresa preparava il caffè. Gli stessi gesti che ripeteva ogni mattina a casa – i capelli ancora in disordine e lo sguardo assonnato.

D'impulso le si avvicinò alle spalle e la avvolse in un abbraccio.

"Patrick…"

"Non c'è nessun altro in ufficio", la rassicurò lui, posandole un bacio appena sotto l'orecchio.

"L'hai fatto apposta, vero?"

"Cosa?", replicò Jane distrattamente, assaporando il suo profumo – cannella e miele.

"Cercare di irritarmi".

"Mm".

"Meriteresti una punizione, lo sai?"

"Davvero? E quale?"

Teresa si liberò dalla sua stretta, e senza dargli il tempo di reagire si impadronì della sua tazza di tè. Quindi, sorridendo maliziosamente, se la portò alle labbra.

Gli occhi di Jane si illuminarono in un sorriso divertito. La giornata sembrava promettere decisamente bene. Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Teresa, prese la tazza di caffè che lei aveva abbandonato sul tavolino e la bevve lentamente.

Poi, senza preavviso, si precipitò fuori – ridendo come un ragazzino.

"Il primo che arriva al parcheggio guida", lanciò imboccando le scale.


	6. You can do magic

**You can do magic**

"Pazienza, Teresa. Abbiamo lanciato l'esca, ora dobbiamo solamente attendere che il pesce abbocchi".

Teresa non rispose, limitandosi a stringere con più forza le mani attorno al volante. Già, per Jane era facile parlare di pazienza. Non era a lui che Hightower telefonava almeno due volte al giorno, per ricordarle come il procuratore generale si fosse raccomandato di chiudere il caso prima possibile.

Peccato che le piste più promettenti si fossero rivelate niente di più che vicoli ciechi. Si poteva dire che – dopo una settimana – erano ancora al punto di partenza.

Si passò nervosamente una mano sulla fronte. Aveva mal di testa, mal di schiena, era stanca di tutto e di tutti. In quel momento avrebbe voluto soltanto trovarsi altrove, possibilmente in un luogo deserto – dove non ci fossero né Hightower, né il procuratore generale, né amici del governatore che avessero il cattivo gusto di andare a farsi ammazzare in un angolo remoto della California, in una cittadina semisconosciuta sperduta tra le montagne.

"Ferma la macchina".

"Come?"

"Ho detto: ferma la macchina".

"Perché?"

Si rese conto di aver usato senza volerlo un tono esageratamente brusco. Sospirò.

"Mi dispiace, Patrick. Non ce l'ho con te. Ma sono veramente stanca, e ho i nervi a fior di pelle. Di qualunque cosa si tratti, non potrebbe aspettare fino a domani?"

"Fidati di me".

Sospirando di nuovo, accostò e spense il motore.

"E adesso?"

"Seguimi", fece lui, scendendo dalla macchina e imboccando un sentiero che si dirigeva verso il fiume.

Teresa si strinse nella giacca, rabbrividendo. Il sole stava per tramontare, e l'aria era gelida e pungente – come se provenisse direttamente dalle cime innevate che si potevano scorgere in lontananza.

Jane si fermò sulla riva del fiume. Vedendola tremare, si tolse il cappotto e glielo posò sulle spalle.

"Ora chiudi gli occhi".

"Patrick…", cominciò lei stancamente.

"Sst. Non parlare. Rilassati".

Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.

"Senti il rumore dell'acqua che scorre? Lascia che porti via con sé tutta la tua tensione, tutte le tue preoccupazioni. Respira lentamente. Adesso guarda le foglie che cadono silenziosamente dagli alberi: rosse, gialle, arancio. Non è bellissimo?"

"Hai ragione", mormorò Teresa, quasi suo malgrado.

Rimasero immobili per qualche minuto. Quindi Jane si chinò, scelse un ciottolo levigato e lo gettò nella corrente – facendolo rimbalzare più volte sul pelo dell'acqua.

"Non male", commentò Teresa. Scelse a sua volta un sasso e lo soppesò per un istante, prima di lanciarlo. "Ho vinto!", esclamò poi, scostandosi i capelli dal viso.

"Non sia mai", replicò Jane, raccogliendo prontamente la sfida.

"Mi arrendo", rise infine Teresa – le guance arrossate e gli occhi scintillanti. La stanchezza e le preoccupazioni sembravano essere momentaneamente svanite. Jane aveva davvero un tocco magico per farla sentire meglio quando più ne aveva bisogno.

Si strinse a lui.

"Hai le mani gelate. È meglio se torniamo alla macchina".

"Non importa. Ne valeva la pena, se sono riuscito a farti sorridere".

"Grazie".


	7. At my most beautiful

**At my most beautiful**

Era stata Teresa ad insistere per vedere quel film. Aveva resistito testardamente per tutto il primo tempo, per poi crollare immediatamente all'inizio del secondo. Ora dormiva profondamente, la testa posata sul petto del marito.

Jane sorrise e spense la tv. Non gli importava sapere come andasse a finire il film. Preferiva guardare Teresa – gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione serena sul viso, quasi quella di una bambina. Forse la bambina che era stata un tempo – prima che la vita la segnasse con il peso dei dolori e delle responsabilità.

La cullò dolcemente, chinandosi a posarle un leggero bacio sulla fronte. Poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Sulle palpebre, sulla punta del naso, sulle labbra appena dischiuse.

Trattenne il respiro per un istante. Era come se stesse tenendo tra le braccia qualcosa di infinitamente fragile e prezioso. Qualcosa di troppo bello per essere vero.

Adagio, quasi esitando, fece scorrere una mano lungo il suo fianco, fermandola sopra il suo addome. Lo accarezzò piano con le dita, sperimentando ancora una volta l'ormai familiare impulso di abbandonarsi alle lacrime. Lacrime di gioia.

Strofinò il viso contro i suoi capelli scuri, sfiorandole la tempia con un bacio. Quindi, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio, sussurrò teneramente: "Sarai una madre meravigliosa, Teresa".

La udì sospirare nel sonno, mentre le sue labbra si piegavano – forse inconsapevolmente – in un sorriso.


	8. Just the way you are

**Just the way you are**

"Forse dovrei cambiare auto".

Teresa si bloccò mentre stava per portare alle labbra la sua tazza di tè – bevanda che negli ultimi mesi aveva imparato ad apprezzare, dovendo per forza di cose rinunciare al caffè – e rimase a fissare Jane, chiaramente sconcertata.

Non poteva aver davvero pronunciato quelle parole. Jane era orgoglioso della sua Citroën, e non se ne sarebbe separato per nulla al mondo.

Il suo sguardo doveva essere piuttosto eloquente, perché suo marito abbozzò un sorriso e proseguì – un accenno di esitazione nella voce: "Dopotutto è piuttosto vecchia… e poi avremo bisogno di un'auto più grande, quando ci saranno i gemelli".

Dunque si trattava di questo. Dopo i primi mesi di eccitazione, Jane aveva iniziato a prendere molto sul serio il suo imminente ruolo di genitore. Fin troppo sul serio, forse.

Teresa sapeva che questa seconda occasione di diventare padre era molto importante per lui. Probabilmente era in parte spaventato dall'idea di non esserne all'altezza – dopo quanto era accaduto alla piccola Charlotte. Ma lei non voleva che questo lo spingesse a sentirsi in dovere di cambiare ciò che era.

D'accordo, non aveva alcuna obiezione al fatto che Jane si impegnasse a comportarsi in maniera meno avventata, e ad evitare di correre rischi inutili. Tuttavia era ben consapevole di chi fosse l'uomo che aveva sposato. Non occorreva che lui le dimostrasse nulla.

Non aveva alcun dubbio che – nel suo modo tutto particolare – sarebbe stato un ottimo padre. Come lo era stato per Charlotte.

Posò la tazza e allungò la mano a prendere la sua.

"Non è necessario. Potremo comunque usare la mia macchina".

Fece una pausa, cercando il suo sguardo.

"Patrick… non devi fare nulla che tu non voglia veramente. Io… noi ti preferiamo così come sei", concluse, portandosi la sua mano al grembo.

Lo vide sorridere – quel suo sorriso improvviso, da ragazzo felice.

"Allora sono l'uomo più fortunato del mondo", mormorò prima di posarle un bacio sulla guancia.


	9. Beautiful dreams

**Beautiful dreams**

"Patrick, guarda che continueranno a respirare anche quando tu non sarai qui a guardarli".

Sorrise. Teresa aveva ragione, naturalmente. Ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quei due piccoli angeli, profondamente addormentati nelle loro culle.

Cautamente sfiorò la minuscola mano di sua figlia, che d'istinto si chiuse attorno al suo dito. L'emozione fu così forte da togliergli il respiro per un istante.

Ancora non riusciva a credere che tutto questo fosse vero. Che gli fosse stata concessa realmente un'altra possibilità. Onestamente non riteneva di meritarlo, ma aveva giurato a sé stesso che – qualunque cosa accadesse – avrebbe fatto in modo di non rovinare tutto ancora una volta.

Sentì Teresa accarezzargli gentilmente una spalla.

"Sai cosa sto pensando?"

"Cosa?"

"Che se ad appena tre giorni di vita ti hanno già completamente in loro potere, non oso immaginare cosa accadrà quando cresceranno".

Jane rise, voltandosi verso di lei.

"Tu dici?"

"Ne sono certa".

Stringendola a sé, mormorò: "Potrebbe essere divertente".

"Aspetta che siano grandi abbastanza da mettere sottosopra l'intero appartamento, e vedrai com'è divertente".

"Mm".

Ci fu una pausa di silenzio, in cui si poteva udire il leggero respiro dei neonati.

"Forse è meglio se andiamo a dormire, prima che si sveglino di nuovo", propose Teresa.

"Hai ragione".

Si chinò a posare un bacio sulla fronte di entrambi i gemelli, sussurrando: "Sogni d'oro, miei piccoli tesori".


	10. Wonderful life

**Wonderful life**

Quando aprì gli occhi avvertì confusamente che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Ricordava vagamente di essersi appoggiata sul divano prima di cena, per riposare qualche minuto. Invece si era risvegliata nel suo letto, e la sveglia segnava le nove del mattino.

Nell'appartamento non c'era traccia di Jane, né dei gemelli. Finalmente sul tavolo del soggiorno trovò questo messaggio:

_Buongiorno, dormigliona. Spero che ti senta meglio dopo un bel sonno. Ieri sera sei crollata sul divano, e non c'è stato modo di svegliarti. Non preoccuparti, io e i gemelli ce la siamo cavati benissimo stanotte. Ora usciamo per una passeggiata, e se fai la brava ti portiamo qualcosa di buono per colazione. Sarai affamata, visto che non hai neppure cenato…_

Teresa rise. Jane pensava sempre a tutto.

Si versò una tazza di tè ancora tiepido, e sedette sul divano. Proprio in quel momento udì il rumore familiare della chiave che girava nella serratura, e sulla soglia di casa comparve Jane che spingeva la carrozzina dei gemelli.

"Ciao. Finalmente ti sei svegliata?"

"No, sto ancora dormendo", scherzò Teresa, andando incontro al marito e accogliendolo con un bacio. Quindi si chinò sulla carrozzina.

"Buongiorno, angioletti. Dormito bene stanotte con papà?"

"Michael non ne voleva saperne di addormentarsi", replicò Jane, prendendo in braccio il birichino in questione. "Ma alla fine sono riuscito a farlo ragionare".

"Davvero? E come?"

"Con una bella chiacchierata tra uomini, ovviamente".

"Sì, certo. Peccato che non abbia neppure un mese e mezzo".

"Che c'entra?"

Teresa scosse il capo, e a sua volta prese in braccio la piccola Mary.

"E la mia colazione?"

"Eccola qui", rispose trionfalmente Jane, presentandole un sacchetto di carta che emanava un profumo inconfondibile.

"Muffin?"

"Ai mirtilli", precisò lui.

Teresa gli strappò il sacchetto di mano, e si accomodò nuovamente sul divano.

"Non vorrai mangiarli tutti?", la stuzzicò Jane.

"Perché no?"

"Non pensi che io ne meriti almeno uno?"

"Mm… non saprei". Si rivolse alla neonata che teneva tra le braccia. "Tu cosa ne dici? Dovrei dare un muffin anche a papà?"

Jane sorrise. "Ti ho mai detto che sei semplicemente adorabile, Teresa?"

"Qualche volta. Ma puoi ripeterlo, se vuoi".

"Solo se mi dai uno dei muffin. Dopotutto li ho comprati io".

"D'accordo", concesse lei alla fine, tendendogli il sacchetto. "Solamente uno, però".

"Tua madre riesce sempre a spuntarla", commentò Jane all'orecchio di suo figlio. "Ricordatelo".


End file.
